<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming for the Crown by DalishGreyWarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429532">Coming for the Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden'>DalishGreyWarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fae Chronicals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, everyone gets a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGreyWarden/pseuds/DalishGreyWarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalya Kalchik, the princess of the infamous Court of Bones, finds herself stripped of her name, her title, even her sight, as her mother strikes her down upon raising a coup against her own husband, taking her daughter down along with him. Now she has to find her way through the mortal realms while trying to navigate her sudden loss of sight, vengeance burning in her veins. When she meets her soulmate and the other displaced Fae women, she realizes she has an advantage against her mother and can take back what is rightfully hers. She just has to survive long enough to reach her goal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s), Donna Winston/Opie Winston, Half-Sack Epps/Original Female Character(s), Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s), Jax Teller/Original Female Character(s), Juice Ortiz/Original Female Character(s), Opie Winston/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Fae Chronicals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at this. She’s at it again, Vlad. This isn’t normal behavior!”</p><p>	I could hear my mother whispering to my father, her tone full of venom as she waved her hand towards the garden I had started. It was vibrant and full of colorful blossoms that brightened up our otherwise dark and grim palace. I tried to ignore them, continuing tending to my flowers, carefully pruning her and clipping the prettiest ones to weave into a flower crown, but it was hard to block out her criticisms.</p><p>	“I see her, Sveta. It is only a phase, I’m sure she’ll grow out of it at some point. Remember, in mortal years she’s only twenty-two. She’s a young adult and they have odd interests. I seem to recall you used to enjoy collecting nightmare skulls and painting them with all sorts of colors.” Father chuckled warmly, dismissing mother’s harsh words. I didn’t have to turn around to know her face was red with embarrassment at the mention of her skull collection and a slight grin tugged at my lips, grateful father hushed her up.</p><p>	“Fine, fine, I’ll let it go. For now.” She grumbled and stalked off, barking orders at her handmaidens to follow her. I could hear father sigh and he joined me in the garden, picking up one of the blood red roses with white edges, inhaling its sweet scent.</p><p>	“Don’t mind your mother, Natalya. You know how she frets about appearances and such. The garden is beautiful and we could always use a little color besides red to brighten up the place.” His voice was soft and gentle as he tucked the flower behind my ear, careful not to damage the bloom.</p><p>	“Thank you, father. I just find the work of gardening to be relaxing and it helps keep my mind and hands busy.” I replied, brushing my hands off on my skirts and gathering up the flowers I’d cut. “I just don’t understand why she thinks it’s such a big deal. It’s not hurting anyone for me to have a garden with non deadly flowers. Well, mostly non deadly anyway.” I took a seat on a black marbled bench and began to weave the flower stems together, focusing on making the crown perfect. Father squeezed my shoulder gently before going off when some of his advisors appeared, requesting an audience with him.<br/>	I continued to sit in the garden quietly, placing the now finished crown on my head and listened to the skeletal birds singing their soft, mournful songs as they hopped along the bare, twisted, bone white branches of the large thorny trees. It was peaceful here, the relative silence the perfect place to escape the stresses of being trained to take over as the Queen one day.</p><p>	“My lady? It’s time for dinner. The Queen is insisting that you come in your finest dress as you have a couple suitors here to meet with you.” Illyiana, one of my ladies-in-waiting, approached me with a demure curtsy. I groaned softly at the mention of some of the other nobles' sons being here. Mother dearest was hoping one of them would spark the mate bond so she could marry me off but so far there had been zero connection with any of the men I’d met, much to her dismay and rage.</p><p>	“Very well Illyiana. Let’s go then and get ready for this nightmare inducing bullshit.” I got to my feet, walking with my closest friend here in this palace. I knew my mate wasn’t here in the Court, he was in the mortal realm. Not that I was willing to pass that information along of course because Anubis knows what my mother would do with that knowledge.</p><p>	“My lady? Are you alright?”</p><p>	“Hmm? Oh, yes, of course. I’m just annoyed by all of this trying to force me into a mate bond when clearly so far it isn’t happening.” I sighed. Illyriana nodded sympathetically before tightening the corset on my dress, pulling as tight as she could. I made a face at myself in the floor length gold mirror, hating the way this corset pushed my bust up, making it even bigger than it already was.</p><p>	“There we go my lady, you’re almost ready.” Illyriana reached up and took my flower crown off, setting it on the vanity before taking my silver brush and running it through my hair, carefully styling it around the obsidian headpiece I had to wear for formal occasions such as these. Once she was done with my hair, I did one more once over, nodding in satisfaction. This dress would be satisfactory for mother, showing that I was least trying to make an effort for her sake so she’d lay off of me for a while. The less I had to listen to her whine and bitch, the better.</p><p>	“Alright Illyriana, let’s go and get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>	Smoke filled my lungs the closer I got to my garden, my bare feet slapping against the bone that made up our castle, and I burst out the door into my garden, coughing against the haze that I ran into. My poor garden was ablaze and there was nothing that I could do about it. All the hard work I’d put into this place was gone, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes. I stood there staring, tears stinging my eyes as the purple flames ebbed away until the magically made fire was gone, and I stepped into the ashes, stirring them up as I slowly walked through the blackened, charred remains, trying to hold onto the hope that maybe at least one of my plants managed to survive.</p><p>	“Stop right there Natalya!”</p><p>	I gasped when two of the palace guards grabbed my arms, gripping me tightly as they dragged me through the palace towards the throne room. A sinking feeling in my gut only grew worse as we drew closer to the throne room where my mother and my father’s head advisor were sitting on the thrones. The guards threw me roughly to the ground in front of them, stepping back to bow respectfully to my mother and the advisor.</p><p>	“What is the meaning of this? Where is father?” I got to my feet, confused and afraid. Something happened to him, it had to of for something like this to happen. Mother all but confirmed it when she slipped her hand into Nikolai’s hand, a wicked smile on her sallow face.</p><p>	“Gone I’m afraid. And you’ll be the next to go. I’m banishing you from my court. Your name is mine and so is your sight. I do hope you enjoy your time in the mortal realm,” She cackled happily, that wicked smile widening. “If you can find your way there anyway.”</p><p>	I fell to my knees, shocked into silence as my vision quickly grew dark as my sight was taken from me with necrotic magic that my mother wielded. I’d known that she’d hated my father for some time now, but I never realized that she and Nikolai had been plotting to remove father and myself from the court so she could take over and rule on her own. I should have seen it coming sooner, if I had noticed anything odd, I could have prevented this from happening. I could have saved my father from whatever horrible fate befell him, I could have saved my garden, and I could have saved myself.</p><p>	“Get her out of my sight. Drop her in the woods or something.” Mother sounded dismissive when she snapped orders at the guards and I jumped when I felt hands on me again.</p><p>	“You’ll regret this. I swear on Anubis that I will be back and I will wreck your shit, Sveta. You’ll die screaming and it’ll be a long, torturous death.” I vowed with venom running through my veins, malice dripping from my words as I was dragged from the throne room, cursing her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Illyirana hadn't been with me, I don’t think I would have made it through the Witchwoods. She’d managed to slip away and thanks to two of the guards who were still supportive of my father and myself, we were able to get away with supplies and mounts. Illyirana was guiding my drake along through the woods, making sure to stay clear of anyone who looked like they could have been part of the court. I was silently seething, jaw clenched tight as I thought about ways to make Sveta’s life miserable.</p><p>	“My lady? What do I call you now? I can’t even say your name…” Illyirana’s voice was quiet and if I hadn’t been listening to my surroundings, I probably would have missed her speaking.</p><p>	“Yeah, Sveta took my name along with my sight. I need time to think of a name to replace mine.” I grew silent again, contemplating on a name. I recalled lore on creatures who stalked our waterways called Rusalka, or Rusalki if speaking of more than one, and decided to use the name as mine, too. “I think I’d liked to be called Rusalka.” I finally ventured thoughtfully.</p><p>	“As you say, my lady. We’re nearly out of the Witchwoods. I’m not entirely sure where we’ll come out though and I’m worried that humans will spot us. We’re not exactly able to blend in thanks to the drakes.”</p><p>	I leaned forward, stroking the drake’s scaly neck thoughtfully, pondering over what to do with them when we reached the edge of the woods. Illyriana wasn’t wrong about us standing out with the drakes, any humans nearby would panic, causing us no end of trouble, but I wasn’t exactly wanting to send them back on their own, either. Drakes were troublesome without guidance and letting them go roam the Witchwoods seemed like a really bad idea.</p><p>	“I’m not sure what to do with them honestly. Turning them loose into the woods would be a terrible idea but so would continuing to use them outside of the Faelands. Damn it, I should have asked Nikolai and Alexi to come with us to bring these guys home.” I shifted in my saddle slightly, sore from riding so much.</p><p>	“I’ll bring them back. I don’t want to leave you in this state, but there’s no other good way of doing this.” Illyirana spoke up after a moment of silence, determination in her voice. “If Sveta notices I’m gone, it will just bring more trouble down upon you, my lady. I have to return anyway.” She cut off my protest, speaking logically about the situation.</p><p>	“Great, let’s just let the newly blind woman try and find her way around some strange town, stumbling about like a moron to try and find her mate. Good plan, go team.” I muttered under my breath, making Illyirana laugh, the sound startling my drake. “Whoa! Hey! Slow down!” I bellowed, holding on tight to his neck as he plowed past Illyriana and her drake. He snorted loudly, still running, and I held on to him, just hoping I wouldn’t get thrown off and stepped on. “Seriously, stop!” I fumbled for the reins and tugged hard on them once I felt the buttery leather under my fingertips, swearing as I lost my balance and was thrown from the drake’s back, hitting something hard and cool.</p><p>	“Whoa, easy there lass,” An unfamiliar voice came from my right and I felt gentle hands on my arms, carefully helping me up to my feet. “Are you alright?”</p><p>	“I-I think so. Thank you for helping me up.” I replied, reaching out to try to feel for my drake, taking tiny steps towards the heavy breathing of my mount. My hand connected with a scaly muzzle and I latched on immediately, still trembling a little as I felt along his jaw and neck to find the reins again, taking them in hand once I found them.</p><p>	“Wait a moment, hold on,” I felt the hands that had helped me rest on my shoulders, turning me around. “Those scars, where did you get them?” Leather clad fingers traced along the scars on my cheeks softly.</p><p>	“They belong to my soulmate I think. They showed up one day out of the blue and I’ve had them ever since.” I murmured softly. He took my hand in mine and put my fingers on matching scars on his face and I gasped softly, surprised by the feel. “Who are you?” I was wishing with all my heart that I could see his face, but I settled for tracing his features gently with my fingers.</p><p>	“Filip Telford.” His hand gingerly took mine, holding on gently as we stood there on the edge of the Witchwoods, my drake snorting in annoyance behind us.</p><p>	“It’s lovely to meet you, Filip. I’m… Rusalka Kalchik.” I licked my dry lips, a quiet nervousness settling over me. If I was right, I was standing here with my mate. The Witchwoods must have known where he would be and led us right to him. Before either of us could do or say anything, I could Illyirana behind us, swearing quietly under her breath as she pulled her drake to a halt.</p><p>	“My lady? Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” Illyirana hopped off her drake and hurried over to make sure I was okay.</p><p>	“No, no, I’m okay Illyirana. Um… I… I believe the Witchwoods have brought me to my soulmate.” I replied, looking in her general direction. Or at least I hoped it was her general direction anyway.</p><p>	“Hmm… yes, you do share scars and something feels… complete? I’m not sure how to explain it exactly, but even I can feel the charge in the air. If you’re safe then, I’m going to leave you with him. I need to return before Sveta realizes I’m gone. It’s been an honor to serve you, my lady. Please stay safe and unharmed.” Illyirana hugged me tightly before giving me my things and leaving with the drakes.</p><p>	“‘My lady’? Sveta? Care to catch me up with what exactly is going on lass?” I couldn’t see Filip’s face, but I could just tell he had his eyebrows raised in interest at Illyirana’s words.</p><p>	“Well… uh… hm. It might be better to explain somewhere we can sit down. And I need to look a little less… me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bite of the tequila shot I downed burned my throat and made my stomach turn, but it wasn’t enough to help me cope with what happened. My whole world was ripped apart and turned inside out thanks to Sveta and I didn’t know what I could do about it except sit at the bar in my mate’s place of work and drink.</p><p>	“Where’s the bottle at?” I asked, holding my hand out for the tequila.</p><p>	“Gotta crack open a fresh one lass, you finished that one off.” Filip set a new bottle down within my reach and I poured another shot, downing it before licking salt off the back of my hand. “Ya goin’ ta tell me what’s goin’ on?”</p><p>	“I don’t even know where to begin, Filip. Everything is just so fucked right now.” I grumbled before pouring yet another shot.</p><p>	“Okay, I think you’ve had enough darlin’,” Filip took the bottle and set it out of reach. “Start from the beginnin’, yeah?”</p><p>	“Okay, okay. But after I talk, I want the tequila back,” I let out a sigh. “I was the princess of the Fae Court of Bones, my parents obviously rule the court. Or ruled. I don’t know how that works when one parent is dispatched by the other in a coup. Regardless, my father is imprisoned or dead or missing, my garden was set aflame because Sveta, my charming mother, decided it wasn’t natural for a Fae of my status to have a garden, and then I was banished from my home after having my title, my sight, even my freakin’ name ripped from me. Illyirana, the woman with me, was my handmaiden and was helping me get clear of the Witchwoods. The plan was to find you, which at least <i>that</i> went right. I need to hide here for now and regain my strength, raise an army somehow, and then I’m going back to kick that bitches ass up one end of the palace and down the other. Now tequila me, please. I want to get stone cold drunk and forget any of this happened.” I held my hand out, making grabby motions for the bottle and made a hum of pleasure when I felt the cool glass in my fingers.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ.”</p><p>	“Indeed.” I took two more shots in rapid succession and pulled a face at the taste. I wasn’t a tequila fan, but right now, it seemed like the best drink to help me forget at least for a while. “There’s nothing quite like getting dragged out of the ashes of your garden and thrown to the floor in front of your traitorous mother. Think the next family reunion will be just as fun?” I couldn’t help but get a little sassy about things, it’s how I dealt with stuff that upset me. It was better to be sassy than to be a raging psycho, at least that’s how I justified anyway.</p><p>	“If it’s worse than that, I might have ta kill yer mum.” He snorted, cracking open a drink of his own.</p><p>	“Not if I beat you to it.” I vowed, skipping pouring a shot entirely this time and drank straight from the bottle. “I already promised her that I’d be back and that she’d die screaming.” I could hear him spit his drink, whiskey from the smell of it, everywhere, coughing hard at my words.</p><p>	“Jesus Christ lass!” He muttered, reaching over to put a hand on mine, his fingers twining through mine and squeezing gently.</p><p>	“Sorry, that <i>was</i> a little dark, wasn’t it? I’m a bit bitter about the way things went down. And I miss my garden. I busted my ass off to grow those flowers and they’re all gone,” I reached up and touched the flower crown that was resting on my head, sadness washing over me. “Well, almost all gone besides these beauties.”</p><p>	“Let’s grow a new one then.” Filip suggested after a beat of silence.</p><p>	“Really? You’d help me plant a new garden?” I was taken off guard with his suggestion. Other than my father and Illyirana, no one else had been tolerant of my hobby, mocking me relentlessly for it. It was a nice surprise to hear him so supportive of it.</p><p>	“Aye why not? Ya could grow flowers, fruit, whatever ya wanted ta, and I’ll help ya do it.” His voice was warm and I felt a smile creep onto my face as I squeezed his hand tighter.</p><p>	“Thank you. I’d really like that,” I got up off the barstool and nearly toppled over, the tequila hitting me all at once. “Ooh boy I am way drunker than I thought I was.” I started giggling, holding onto the bar and Filip’s shoulder to steady myself.</p><p>	“Alright, c’mon, let’s get ya to bed.” He chuckled, getting to his feet and wrapping an arm around my waist to keep a better hold of me.</p><p>	“Spoilsport.” I shot back, but let him lead me back to his room so I could get some sleep. “Got a shirt I could sleep in? I’m afraid I didn’t have time to really pack too many clothes before getting booted from the palace.”</p><p>	“Aye, I’ve got ya covered.”</p><p>	“Oh I’ll bet you do.” I gave him a cheeky grin and waggled my eyebrows suggestively. He started laughing and carefully set me on the bed so he could get me a shirt to sleep in.</p><p>	“Here. Do you need any help?” He put the soft fabric into my hands and I shook my head, getting to my feet carefully so I wouldn’t tip over in my drunken state and started stripping down right there, tossing my clothes aside and shimmed into the shirt happily.</p><p>	“Er… can you lead me to the bathroom? Until I really learn the layout of this place, I’m going to need help finding my way around.” I pulled a face, irritated all over again. “This is stupid. I hate feeling so… so… helpless. I’ve never had to depend on anyone before, not like this anyway.” I held onto Filip’s hand tightly as he guided me to where I needed to go so I could relieve myself.</p><p>	“Well get used to it lass, I’m goin’ to always be here fer ya.” Filip replied quietly from outside the bathroom, giving me some privacy. Once I was done and washed up, he led me back to bed, flopping down with me, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as I snuggled in close, my head on his chest, grateful that I’d been able to get away from the Court to find some semblance of peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh.” I moaned quietly, my head pounding and my mouth too dry, while my stomach churned angrily, the feeling of vomiting a lingering threat as I lay there in bed curled up next to Filip. His arm was draped over me, his face pressed into the back of my neck as he held me tightly to him, and I couldn’t help but smile a little as I put my hand over his before rolling over to face him.</p><p>	“Mornin’ lass. Ya sleep okay?” He mumbled, still half asleep.</p><p>	“Yeah, I did. How about you?”</p><p>	“Better than I have in a while. Ya hungry?” He was starting to wake up a bit more now, the mention of food seemingly doing the job. My stomach lurched at the thought of food, but the idea of coffee sounded appealing.</p><p>	“Not so much, but I could go for some coffee. I’m pretty sure if I try and sit up though, I’m going to puke everywhere. That much tequila was a terrible idea.” I sighed, making him laugh.</p><p>	“Fair enough lass. Alright, let’s get ya some coffee then. C’mon, rise and shine.” He got up first, getting my bags so I could search them and see if any of my clothes got packed up. I unzipped the first one, digging around and finding what felt like a pair of riding breeches and a silken shirt, and pulled them out to set them aside for something different.</p><p>	“Aha! There you are!” I felt the soft material of what I hoped was my favorite skirt, a bohemian styled piece of clothing that was a rich cream color and so, so soft and comfortable to wear. Now I just needed to find a shirt that would go along with it.</p><p>	<i>Illyirana you are the absolute best! You managed to pack up some of my favorite outfits!</i> I was thrilled that she was able to get some of my stuff clear of the palace. I grabbed what I wanted and carefully made my way to the bathroom, feeling around for the shower so I could wash off the stench of alcohol, cursing when I smacked my knee into the side of the tub.</p><p>	“Everythin’ okay in there?”</p><p>	“Brilliant. I hit my knee on the tub while looking for it so I could turn it on for a shower.” I sighed heavily. Filip burst out laughing and came into the bathroom to give me a hand. “I’m not incapable of doing things! I just have a little trouble while I adjust to this.”</p><p>	“Sure lass, but I need ta shower too, so this will just be quicker if I help ya this time.” He had a cheeky tone of voice that had me making a face in his general direction. “C’mon, get yer pale arse in here.”</p><p>	“You’re so bossy! I like it.” I gave him a devilish grin as I tossed his shirt off into the bedroom along with my bra and underwear, Filip making a strangled noise as I traipsed past him, carefully stepping into the shower while still, hopefully, looking sexy as hell in the process. I could hear him scrambling to get undressed as quick as possible so he could join me, and I had to fight back a giggle at his eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>	I was listening to music when Filip came walking into his room, dropping down onto the bed next to me, the force of his weight bouncing me up into the air and I let out a startled yelp as I landed back down almost on top of him.</p><p>	“A little warning next time please! I think my heart stopped momentarily!” I yanked my headphones out of my ears and smacked his arm lightly, my heart thundering in my chest.</p><p>	“I was talkin’ ta ya lass, ya had yer headphones in and clearly didn’t hear me.” He laughed, kissing my forehead. “I had asked if ya were ready ta head out ta go get some stuff from Ivy.”</p><p>	“Oh. Yeah, okay, let’s go.” I stretched out, my body popping and aching a little bit, sore from laying here most of the day listening to music and napping. I slipped my boots on and we headed out to go see this Ivy woman, chatting casually as we walked.</p><p>	“... Blood Court launched a full blown attack on both the Court of Stars and Court of Dreams. Some of their people got away, but not many, and the only reason some of them even escaped at all was because of Keres, the Blood Court’s princess. She commanded some of her loyal followers who aren’t as violent as the other members of the court.” A strange voice caught my ears and I paused a second, pulling Filip to a stop so I could listen in on the conversation. The conversation continued on, the two people talking about Danica and her mate, discussing going to speak to the now Queen of the Court of Stars.</p><p>	“Interesting… who is that looking for the Queen of the Court of Stars? Do you know who that is?” I tilted my head, my curiosity gnawing at me.</p><p>	“Aye that’s Nyx, she’s Jax’s soulmate.” Filip was puzzled by my reaction and I slipped my arm through his, pulling him along quickly.</p><p>	“I need to talk to her.” I was taken off guard by the freakin’ future Queen of Death being here in the mortal realm. And as a human’s soulmate no less! What an interesting turn of events, I’d thought Anubis was her soulmate.</p><p>	“Let’s go talk to her then,” Filip took charge, leading us out of the clubhouse. “Oi Jax! Wait a second!”</p><p>	“Hold on a second Juice.” I assumed Jax was the one asking Danica’s mate to wait a second.</p><p>	“A Death Fae, hm? It’s rare to see you outside of your court. Or, well, hear you in my case,” I held my hand out for her. “It’s Nyx right? You can just call me Rusalka.” A saccharine smile touched my lips as she took her hand away from shaking my hand.</p><p>	“Rusalka? Odd, I thought it was Natalya?” She sounded puzzled with my new name and my heart stuttered when she said my name. How was that possible? I couldn’t say my name, no one who knew me could say it, I didn’t know if Filip could say it or not, but now I was genuinely interested to see if he could. Filip reached over and put a finger under my chin and pushed my jaw up; I hadn’t realized my jaw had dropped in shock upon her saying my name.</p><p>	“No, it was. Before I was unceremoniously tossed out on my ass, my mother stripped me of my name, I didn’t think anyone could say it.” I could feel the tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I didn’t realize how badly it hurt to have my name stripped from me.</p><p>	“Death Fae don’t play by the same rules as the other courts. So unless you want me to call you Rusalka, I’ll stick to Nat or Natalya if that’s alright with you.” Nyx was far kinder than I’d expected her to be. I’d always heard Death Fae were more… serious and stoic. She didn’t seem to fit that bill at all.</p><p>	“That’s perfect. Um… is what you said true? About the Blood Court attacking two of the other courts? We overheard everything and I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around it.” I wanted to hear this from her myself. I knew the Blood Court had been planning an attack, but I never really thought it would come to fruition.</p><p>	“It’s true. Most of their people are gone. I’m actually getting ready to go speak with Danica to inform her that some of her people made it out of there. Once I talk to everyone, I want all of us to get together so we can start planning our next move. Something big is happening and we have to put an end to it.”</p><p>	“Great, good luck trying to get Danica and the other one to work with Keres. They’re gonna hate it.” I felt my lips curve up into a vicious smile at the thought of those two being made to work with Keres and myself. They would be absolutely furious with that little bit of information. “I’m going to go drink myself into a stupor. We’ll go see Ivy another day.” I had turned back to Filip to let him know my plan and walked back to the clubhouse, wanting nothing more than to get shitfaced again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rusalka,”</p><p>	I paused a moment when I heard Filip behind me and I knew something was up with how strange he sounded when he said my name.</p><p>	“Ahh is that what you’re calling yourself now? Interesting choice as far as names go.” An unfamiliar voice purred, causing me to turn around to look in their general direction. I could smell rotten flesh and old blood, the scent making me wrinkle my nose in disgust, bile rising in the back of my throat as I fought back the urge to vomit. “I’m here to discuss a proposition with you, my lady. My name is Ares and I’m the best assassin from the Blood Court. I know you bear no love to the Court of Stars and Court of Dreams and that you know where their princesses are, along with that traitor Keres. If you give me their location, I can help restore your sight, your titles, even your name.”</p><p>	I could feel my breath catch in my throat at his words. That was a pretty hefty proposal to make, especially to someone who didn’t have any loyalties to anyone here besides my soulmate. I felt Filip move to stand partially in front of me, a hand resting on my belly to keep me behind him.</p><p>	“How do I know I can trust you?” I put a hand on Filip’s shoulder, leaning into his touch, wary of this Ares.</p><p>	“You don’t. But I have some information that I’m willing to offer up in an act of goodwill: Queen Helena is planning on overtaking your Court as well, she’s unhappy with how Sveta is running things. If you help me, I will personally make sure that my Queen puts you on the throne instead of someone unfit to rule and that you’ll be able to keep things going the way you want them to.”</p><p>	“There’s a catch to this isn’t there? Queen Helena isn’t going to just put me on the throne and leave it at that.” I didn’t know if he thought I was stupid or complacent enough to just agree, but I didn’t like it either way.</p><p>	“Ah you <i>are</i> quite the clever one, aren’t you? You’re right, it’s not that simple. While you would still be your own Court, you would have to swear fealty to my Queen. The moment you betray her trust, you can kiss your Court goodbye, too.” The chuckle he let out was dark and it sent chills down my spine.</p><p>	“I see. I need some time to think about it. This isn’t a snap decision that can be made lightly.” I finally sighed, running a hand through my hair.</p><p>	“Of course my lady. I’ll return in three days for your answer.” I could hear the smile in his voice and the cloying scent of death clinging to him like perfume lessened considerably, Filip removing his hand from my stomach, letting me know Ares had left.</p><p>	“What’re ya goin’ ta do lass? Ya aren’t goin’ to really sell them out, are ya?” Filip murmured in my ear softly, his hand coming up to gently push my hair out of my face.</p><p>	“I don’t know. I don’t have any loyalties to any of these women, I don’t even know them. And getting payback against Sveta sounds so, so good.” I was in a conundrum here and I only had three days to decide what I was going to do.</p><p>	“Remember that these women are my friends' soulmates. Ya aren’t just makin’ a decision that will affect them, it’ll affect other people’s lives, too.” There was a tightness to his voice and I nodded slowly. He was right, if I gave these women up, it would be the death of them and it would ruin their mates. As much as I wanted vengeance, I wasn’t willing to hurt people who had nothing to do with my situation to achieve it.</p><p>	“Damn it. Fuck. You’re right. I can’t do that to them.” I groaned, sitting down on a barstool that was nearby, covering my face with my hands. “I have to let Danica and the other one know that this guy is looking for them. Oh, and Keres, too I guess.”</p><p>	“Aye, I’ll give Jax a call. Have him get everyone up here or at least get Nyx to pass the message along.” Filip kissed my temple and headed out to call Jax up. I just hoped I was making the right choice here. I didn’t want to hurt Filip or the others, but getting my life back? Even with those strings attached, I ached to get things back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>	The smell of a fresh breakfast had my mouth watering, the sounds of the busy diner fading into the background when I heard someone join me at my table. I didn’t recognize the perfume or the footsteps that came along with whoever the hell was coming to bother me, and the unknown had me feeling apprehensive.</p><p>	“Can I help you?” I kept my tone polite and diplomatic, not wanting to cause problems.</p><p>	“Hi, you’re Filip Telford’s girlfriend right? I don’t think I’d ever caught your name.” A strange feminine voice responded and I felt a hand take mine, shaking it firmly.</p><p>	“Depends on who’s asking.” I wasn’t impressed with whoever the hell she was. “You’re intruding on my breakfast time, not to mention I’m waiting on some friends to join me, so if you have a name and a reason for bothering me, I’d like to hear it.” I could hear my waitress coming up, thanking her as she set my order down for me, making sure everything was in reach.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were blind. I’m Agent Stahl with the ATF and I just have a couple of questions about your relationship with Filip.”</p><p>	“Nope. Not answering any of your nosy questions. There’s literally nothing to tell. Filip and I are soulmates and that’s all there is to it. He’s a good man with a good heart who works a decent job as a mechanic and happens to enjoy motorcycles as a hobby. Now get out of my face so I can eat.” I held up a hand to cut her off, immediately shutting her down. Filip had warned me that the ATF was poking around and had already questioned Nyx, Danica, and Keres along with Jax’s ex Tara and her mate Ivar. Not that I actually knew what the man got up to, he made sure to keep me out of club stuff to keep me protected.</p><p>	“Someone’s a touch defensive,” She didn’t seem too surprised by the attitude. “It’s just a couple of easy questions. Won’t take long at all and then I’ll gladly be out of your hair. Let’s start with your name, that’s pretty easy isn’t it?”</p><p>	“Rusalka.” I growled before taking a bite of my waffle, supremely pleased with how light and fluffy it was. That was the highlight of my morning so far, though the happiness was quickly getting sour again thanks to ATF chick.</p><p>	“See? That wasn’t so hard. Do you know of any illegal activity Filip Telford or the other Sons of Anarchy might be involved in?”</p><p>	“You’re joking right? They’re mechanics, not crime lords. I haven’t seen anything, so move along please.” I had to fight back a grin when I mentioned my sight.</p><p>	“I see what you did there. Cute. Really. Do you have any connection to Danica Reid? I find it so interesting that neither of you seems to have any sort of identification like a birth certificate or social security number. There has to be some sort of connection, right?” Stahl asked, a smugness to her tone that I heavily disliked. She was cocky, arrogant, and I was getting close to going over the table to kick her ass.</p><p>	“Nope, never heard of her before. My patience is wearing real thin here, June. Can I call you June? Or would arrogant bitch be a better name for you?” I leaned forward, voice tight and I gripped my knife a little tighter in my left hand. “The intimidation games don’t work for me honey, and I highly suggest you take it somewhere else before somebody gets hurt.”</p><p>	“Is that a threat, Rusalka? Because threatening a federal agent is illegal and I could easily have you arrested.”</p><p>	“No, June, it’s not a threat,” I leaned back in my seat, smiling. “It’s a fucking promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>